Wishing For Death
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: When Carey dies, Zack and Cody have to stick together, but can they? What binds them together, tears them apart even faster. Drugs, Cutting, and depression fills the suite, and it can be very deadly! COMPLETE!
1. The Death

Chapter One: The Death

Zack and Cody cried as their mother, Carey's coffin was lowered into the ground. Carey had died from natural causes. Zack and Cody cried as people were leaving. Maddie's mom took them back to the Tipton. Maddie would look after the twins from now on.

Three days later.

"Zack, why aren't you dressed yet?" Cody asked looking around the suite for his book bag.

:How could you even think of school, Cody? Mom just..."

"Do I look like I need reminded? School is the only thing I have. I can't keep falling apart. Zack, I need school. It gets me through the day." Cody said as tears threatened to run down his face.

"And I don't? Cody, I need you here. Stay home, please." Zack pleaded as Cody found and picked up his book bag.

"Zack, I'm sorry, but I can't." Cody said turning for the door.

"You walk out that door, and I'll kill myself." Zack said coldly, forcing Cody's hand from the door knob. After a bit of silence, Cody turned to Zack.

"Never say that again. I just lost mom I can't loose you too. How could I live with myself?" Cody whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"Cody, I mean it. If you leave me here, I will kill myself. So choose wisely." Zack said standing up.

"I don't believe you will, Zack. I love you, but I have school. If you wanna be in 9th grade forever, fine, but I don't. Try to get out today." Cody said edging toward the door.

"Don't go! I will kill myself." Zack yelled.

"Goodbye, Zack." Cody muttered as he walked out the door and shut it...

A/N- This story will be longer than my last 4 chapter disaster.lol. And I think you'll like more. I have the next 3 or 4 chapters planned, and everything gets really serious, dark, and deadly. So please stay with me after this boring chapter. Plus find out if Zack commits suicide. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. The First Cuts Are the Deepest

Chapter Two: The First Cuts Are The Deepest

Cody walked into the suite expecting Zack to be on the couch watching TV. Zack wasn't watching TV, Zack wasn't even in the suite. A rush of fear and horror rushed into Cody's thoughts. Did Zack really kill his self? At once the door to the suite flew open and a very tired looking Zack walked in.

"Do you know how bad you scared me just now?" Cody asked as Zack shut the door.

"Cody, don't act like you even worried about me, we know you didn't.

"Yes I did, Zack, I love you. I'm sorry if I haven't showed it enough lately." Cody apologized and hugged his brother.

"I'm soory too, Maddie is on her way up to cook for us." Zack said as Maddie entered the room.

"Talk about the caregiver." Cody smiled.

Within three hours, Zack and Cody were eating.

"How is everything? How are you two holding up?" Maddie asked taking a bite.

"Lonely, Sad, Bored..."

"Pissed Off." Zack interrupted Cody.

Tears fill Zack's eyes as he looks back up.

"How could she just leave? We still need her so much and she abandoned us! Why?" Zack cried.

"Zack, I'm sorry sweetie, I shouldn't have mentioned it." Maddie said taking Zack into her arms.

"Everything will be okay. It will be better soon." Maddie tried to comfort Zack.

"No Maddie, No it won't. So don't lie to him." Cody said as tears fell down his face. He walked to the counter.

"Maddie I need you. I feel like your all I have." Zack cried.

"Where does that leave me?" Cody asked dryly from across the room.

"Cody, I didn't mean it like that. I meant other than you. I need you too." Zack assured him.

Zack soon calmed, and Maddie left for home.

"I'm going to shower." Cody said walking into the bathroom.

"Hmm." Zack responded.

Cody enters the bathroom as tears of anger sadness and fear run down his face. He had been preparing for something since 5th period at school. He pulled broken piece of glass from his pocket. He pulled his shirt off and looked at it. He was so mad. He begin slashing his arm. Lightly at first, then hard. Soon twelve gashes leaked blood down his arm. It hurt, yet it felt right. Without warning Zack entered the bathroom.

"What are doing? Why?" He yelled.

"It really helps. It eases the pain. Maybe you should try it." Cody said handing Zack the piece of glass. Zack looked at Cody then pulled his sleeve up and begin cutting. After only seven times Zack dropped the glass. His blood run freely as well.

"Your right Cody, It does help." Zack whispered and picked up the piece of glass again.

A/N- I hope you like it! I do! Chapter three may not be up for a few days due to school, I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. I'm glad its liked so far, and sorry for making this so long, It won't happen again! Thanks!


	3. Drugs And Tears

Chapter Three: Drugs And Tears

A knock at the door caused Zack to get up from the couch sleepily. He opened the door to see his new friend Mason.

"Hey, Zackster." Mason called entering the room, two other boys that Zack didn't know followed him.

"Hey, who's your friends?" Zack asked looking around for a sign of Cody.

Zack had dosed off, and apparently Cody had went out.

"This is Chad, and this here is good ol' Chase." Mason answered pulling a book bag from his shoulder.

"What's in the bag?" Zack said noticing the red bag for the first time.

"Some weed. Thought we could get high here tonight, what do you say?" Mason asked pulling the contents out.

"I don't know Mason." Zack looked hesitant.

"Come on, Zack, you know you want to." Mason said waving the joint in Zack's face.

"Okay, I guess we could." Zack said taking the joint from Mason and lighting it.

Hours went by and Cody was coming into the Tipton. He walked up to the candy counter where he found Maddie. Maddie was crying silently to her self. Cody barely noticed.

"Maddie? Maddie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Cody asked leaning forward on the candy counter.

"Nothing Cody. Never mind." Maddie said trying to sound normal.

"How are you?" She continued.

"I'm bad, never good anymore, but you look bad too Maddie, and I want to know why?" Cody asked again.

"Cody, you already have enough to worry about, never mind." Maddie said more firmly.

"Maddie, you have been here for us for the last two weeks, now its my turn to be there for you, what happened?" Cody asked going behind the counter.

"Cody, I-I got raped. And..."

"Oh My God! Maddie, you have to go to the police, Maddie how could this H-H-Happen?" Cody started to cry.

"Cody, Thats not even all of it."

"What else!? What else happened?" Cody yelled angrily through his tears.

"I'm pregnant, and, and Dad threw me out. I have no where to go." Maddie cried harder.

"You can live with us. I'm so sorry Maddie!" Cody hugged her. After calming down, Cody went on up to the room.

"Zack?" Cody called noticing him, Mason, and two boys he didn't recognize laying unconscious on the floor.

"Zack!" Cody screamed.

Zack didn't answer.

"Whats wrong? I heard you scream." Maddie said running in.

"It's Zack, he won't wake up." Cody called seeing the drugs scattered on the floor and couch.

A/N- I hope you enjoy my update. I know its not the best, Sorry, I'm going through a ruff spot in my life, and I'm going to add in some true stuff thats happened to me later on, I'm not saying what, but some stuff. Please R&R, and thanks to those who have reviewed! Your the best!


	4. The Fight

Chapter Four: The Fight

Cody and Zack made their way through crowds of people as they took their seats in the bleachers over looking their gym. Today was the school's pep rally before they went off to play football against Mortford. Zack had recovered in the hospital for two days and was okay again. He hadn't talked to Mason since, or so Cody thought anyway.

"Zack, you feeling okay?" Cody asked concerned.

"I'm fine, and I really wish you'd stop asking me that. If anyone needs someone right now, it's Maddie." Zack said dryly, irritation washed over his voice.

Zack and Cody looked out into the gym as their schools cheerleaders stopped a cheer they had been doing.Now the drum line was playing.

"I'm sorry Zack, I just can't help it." Cody apologized not looking at Zack.

"Well, you better stop helping it, because I'm getting tired of it, and really tired of you too!" Zack whispered, Cody could barely hear him.

"How could you say that to me?" Cody asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's really not that hard." Zack said getting up nd leaving Cody there to cry.

Later that night...

"What's going on? Why are you two not speaking?" Maddie asked after watching the boys for three hours.

"Zack's, a jerk." Cody spat.

"Cody's an irritating cry baby." Zack yelled.

"Your a dope head!" Cody screamed.

"Go to hell!" Zack yelled shoving Cody backwards.

"ENOUGH!" Maddie yelled as loud as she could.

"I never, want to see either one of you talk to each other like that again. Never! Do you understand me?" She asked.

"Yes." Cody answered in a whisper.

"Zack?" Maddie called.

"If I said i was sorry, I'd be lying, so..." Zack said dryly looking at his feet.

"That hurts Zack." Cody cried running into his bedroom.

"So doesn't the fat that your my brother!" Zack screamed after him.

"I said stop that!." Maddie yelled.

"NO! Stop bossing me around!" Zack yelled running into his room.

"I hate you!." He spat at Cody.

Cody infuriated got up and punched Zack as hard as he could sending blood from Zack's mouth. Zack returned the punch to Cody's eye.

Cody reached out and grabbed a piece of wood. He hit Zack in the arm with it, causing him to scream in pain. Zack made one final hit at Cody's nose causing blood to fly out before Maddie entered.

"That's it. I tried to help you, but obviously I can't. I'm pregnant, and I can't take this."

"Maddie, I'm sorry, really." Cody said wiping blood from his nose, but actually just smearing it up his face.

"I'm not sorry, and I want to die." Zack said pulling a knife from his dresser drawer...

A/N-Thats today's chapter. So was it boring? I feel like I'm getting boring, so please let me know if I am, but also please stick with me, because next Chapter and on brings lots of excitement. Okay? Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, and please, please continue. Thanks!


	5. Intruder

Chapter Five: Intruder

"Please put the knife down Zack." Maddie ask as tears swelled up in her eyes. I love you, please put it down." Maddie pleaded.

"But you will never love me the way I love you." Zack cried and threw the knife down. Maddie hugged him.

"Maybe not, but I will always love you in my own way." Maddie whispered into his ear.

Later that night...

"Goodnight." Zack and Cody called in unison to Maddie. They had made up since their previous fight. Zack and Cody slowly faded into a deep sleep, but soon awoke to the sound of Maddie screaming. Zack and Cody ran out of their room only to see Maddie fighting off a man.

"Zack, Cody, run, get help." Maddie screamed as she struggled.

The man got off of her and ran to the door.

"If you even try to leave, I'll kill you both, and Maddie." The man said dryly.

"Please, let her go. She's pregnant, and the only person we have left." Cody begged.

"So, I got you pregnant?" The man laughed.

"Your the bastard who raped her?" Zack screamed suddenly furious.

"Yes, I did. You got a problem with it?" The man said walking up to Zack.

"Yes, Yes I do." Zack said pushing him backwards.

"Listen Shrimp! Leave me alone!" The man yelled.

"How about you leave us alone?" Zack said walking up to him.

"Zack, don't. He'll hurt you, just stop." Maddie said as tears ran down her face.

"Listen to her." The man said shoving Zack so hard that he fell.

The man pulled a gun from his pocket.

"I think things are going to go my way from here on out." The man smiled.

"Well think again!" A cop ran into the room and pushed the man down. The man fired the gun before going down completely.

"NO!" Zack and Cody screamed as Maddie yelled in pain. She had been shot by her rapest.

Hot tears ran from both Zack, and Cody's eyes. Maddie's eyes shut as her screaming stopped.

A/N- I hope it's okay that I'm updating twice in one day! Here is Chapter Five. I liked how it turned out, and Chapter six will be better, I hope. I don't know how many more chapters to go on for, I have written what I planned already, any ideas of how many more chapters I should write? Is the story boring yet? Thanks guys!


	6. Zack Who?

Chapter Six: Zack Who?

"You can go see her, but one at a time." Dr. Newell told Zack and Cody who had been in the waiting room for four hours waiting.

"You go first Cody, if she's too bad off, make sure she's okay first." Zack told Cody sadly.

"Okay." Cody said hurrying toward Maddie's room.

"Is she doing alright?" Cody asked as he walked with the doctor.

"The bullet barely missed her brain, so she may not remember some things." The doctor told him upon approaching the room. "Try and talk low, and try not to get emotional." The doctor left.

Cody entered the room slowly and looked at Maddie with the deepest sorrow.

"Maddie? Are you awake?" Cody asked in almost a whisper.

"Cody, Are you okay? I've been so worried about you." Maddie said, her voice seemed to vibrate.

"I'm good. Zack wants to see you, I'll go get him." Cody said running out of the room.

"Zack who?" Maddie whispered trying to remember.

Cody soon returned with Zack in hand.

"Hi, Maddie, I have worried sick about you." Zack said hugging her. "I thought I had lost you." He stepped back back at the sight of Maddie's confused face.

"What is it?" Cody asked slowly.

"Who is this?" Maddie asked looking at Zack.

"It's Zack, Maddie." Cody said as the hairs on his neck stood up.

"You do remember me... Right?" Zack asked dryly.

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't remember you at all." Maddie said.

"I do remember you though Cody. Should I remember Zack? Is he around alot?" Maddie asked trying to remember anything she could.

"Yes, You should. The boy has been in love with you for two years and he's always with me. Maddie are you serious? Do you really not remember him?" Cody asked.

"I really don't. I'm sorry." Maddie said as tears fell from Zack's eyes.

"Zack, I'm so sorry, Please don't cry." Maddie said feeling bad.

"I'm sure I'll get my memory back soon, It's only been a few hours." Maddie said reassuringly.

"I hope so!" Zack screamed.

"Shhh! Zack, you have to be quiet." Cody said hushingly.

"This freaking sucks." Zack said running from the hospital room.

"I'll be Back." Cody said running after Zack.

Cody didn't catch up with Zack until he ran into his Tipton suite were he found Zack cutting himself with a knife.

"Zack, Stop!" Cody demanded taking the knife.

"Why? Why should I?" Zack demanded.

"Because, I need you right now!" Cody said, breaking down for the first time since Maddie had been shot only hours before.

"I don't want to live anymore Cody. I wish I would just die!" Zack cried.

Cody took him into his arms.

"It's okay Zack. I love you, It's going to be okay." Cody said as his lie floated into Zack's ear.

A/N- Wow, Thats long. I know this one was boring. I'm sorry, but I have big plans starting soon, I made more plans, Cause I was out. And they will be great, I hope! Thanks!


	7. Struggling And Cutting

Chapter Seven: Struggling And Cutting

"Do you feel better?" Cody asked Zack as he emerged from the bedroom the next morning.

"No." Zack simply muttered under his breath.

"You will buddy, just give it some time. Maddie will remember you, I just know it, plus she gets to come home today, and the baby is fine, so..." Cody trailed off taking a bite of pop-tart.

"The last month and a half seems so unreal Cody. Mom's death. Maddie's rape, her getting shot, drugs, our cutting." A tear fell from Zack's eye.

"No one's perfect." Cody said quietly.

"Hey guys." Maddie said entering the suite.

"I'm back, but I still don't remember you, Zack." Maddie added regretfully.

"I'm so glad to be back." Maddie added again.

"I'm going out for a little while." Zack said dryly. He left so quickly that Cody couldn't even asked where he was going.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Maddie said giving Cody a smile.

"Then, apparently you don't know him very well." Cody said as a tear formed in his eye.

"I don't know him." Maddie said matter of factly.

Mason opened the door as Zack walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, the smell of beer was written all over his breath.

"I needed to get away, hang out." Zack said walking in and taking a beer.

"You know your welcome here anytime, Zacko." Mason said shutting the door.

"So, what's up?" Zack asked.

"Nothing. We were just getting ready for the weed." A boy that Zack didn't know answered.

"I gotta go." Zack said realizing what had happened last time.

"Your not going anywhere." A dirty, drunk looking man emerged from the kitchen.

"This is my damn house, and you will do the damn drugs." The man replied.

"I can't stay, I have to go." Zack said heading for the door.

The man caught him and threw him across the room.

"Let him go, dad, he's going through alot right now." Mason pleaded sternly.

"This time!" The man yelled as Zack ran out of the door.

"I hate my self! I hate my life! I hate the world!" He yelled as he walked through an alley. A rusty knife caught his eye. He picked it up and started cutting his upper arm. Scabs and scars showed his previous damage.

Zack threw the knife down and ran to the graveyard. He found his mother's tombstone.

"How could you leave me?" He cried. "I loved you so much, and you left! What kind of mother leaves her kids? Why did you leave? Why? I need you mom, I need you! Cody needs you. Please come back." Zack cried and banged his hand on the tombstone.

"She's not coming back." A shaky voice said behind him.

Zack turned to see Cody's tear stained face.

A/N- Thanks guys! Here's Chapter Seven. The big surprise comes in the next Chapter, so be ready! Thanks again!


	8. You Weren't There For Us

Chapter Eight: You Weren't There For Us

"So don't forget to pick us up some Candy while your at work today." Zack said feeling loads better after going off yesterday.

"I won't." Maddie smiled and left.

"So, you wanna go out today?" Cody asked Zack taking a bite of pop-tart.

"No. I have to practice for that dumb play I'm in. I have 94 lines." Zack said picking up a play script from the kitchen table.

Zack walked to the fridge and pulled out some ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"You really shouldn't eat like that if you don't want to be a cow for your play." Cody remarked as he flipped the TV on.

"It doesn't matter, the stupid costume designer made my costume so that I look skinnier than Nicole Richie anyway." Zack laughed.

Cody laughed too. A knock at the door silenced the boys.

"I wonder who it is." Cody said walking towards the door. He opened to reveal Kurt, the boy's dad.

"Hey boys!" Kurt said cheerfully holding his arms out for a hug. Zack and Cody looked at him in disgust and anger.

"Where in the freakin hell have you been?" Zack demanded.

"I was on the road, what's wrong with you boys?" Kurt asked taken aback.

"Nothing is wrong with us. We didn't have kids to go to after their mother died and they had no one. We aren't the bastard that calls himself our dad!" Zack screamed.

"Come on Zack. I'm here now." Kurt tried to sound unhurt.

"Well, we don't need you know. We needed you a month ago, but you weren't there, and now we have grown to hate you for it." Cody said looking at the floor.

"Boys, come one. Give me one more chance. You owe me Th..."

"We don't own you nothing. Nada, Zip, Zilch. We don't even owe you the right to see us now. So don't go there, Kurt!" Zack cut him off angrily.

Kurt was hurt by Zack's words. Zack had always called him dad, no matter what.

"If that's really how you feel." Kurt said looking towards the door."

""That's exactly how we feel." Cody reassured him.

"I guess I'll leave now." Kurt said opening the door.

"Don't let it hit you on the way out." Zack smiled bitterly.

Kurt walked out of the door. Tears fell from Zack's eyes. He had never been so mad in his life.

"It's okay." Cody tried to comfort him.

"I am sick and tired of you saying that it's okay! It's not okay Cody!" Zack yelled.

"Well, I'm the only one who seems to care what happens next." Cody retorted, his anger rising again.

"Why do you have to be my brother?" Zack screamed. "I freakin hate you!" He finished.

"I hate you more!" Cody yelled and threw a knife at him. The knife missed. Zack, still crying ran out of the suite.

"Wait Zack, I'm sorry!" Cody called as he chased Zack down the stairs.

A/N- Something big happens in the next Chapter which I will also be posting tomorrow. So, Chapter nine will be Tomorrow, I hope. I'll try! And Thanks for the reviews! Thanks!


	9. Hit And Run

Chapter Nine: Hit And Run

"What?" Zack screamed turning to ody in the lobby.

"Zack, please just listen to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just so mad." Cody said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Maddie looked up alarmed. She knew they need to blow of some steam and let them go.

"I really hate you right now Cody. I just need to be alone!" Zack yelled turning to leave.

"Your not going anywhere." Cody whispered dryly grabbing Zack's arm.

"Oh yes I am damn it!" Zack yelled getting angrier.

"No, your not, Zack we need to talk." Cody pleaded.

"What we need is a vacation from each other." Zack said wiping tears with his sleeves.

"That's the last thing we need right now." Cody argued.

"Boys? Are you going to be okay?" Maddie asked approaching.

"I'd be just fine if Cody would leave me alone for five minutes." Zack spat.

"Shut up! I am tired of your atitude." Cody screamed.

"Boys, stop, your angry, I understand that, but calm down." Maddie rubbed Cody's shoulder.

"It's always about Cody isn't Maddie. You don't care about me anymore, why should you? It's not like you remember me or anything, I'm just a big no one now. I have no one." Zack cried slapping Maddie away as she came closer.

"Don't touch me." Zack demanded.

"You have me." Cody tried.

"I don't want you! I'm tired of you!" Zack yelled.

"Zack, you don't mean that, take it back." Maddie said calmly.

"Oh, I do mean it. I hate you!" Zack yelled one more time before running from the Tipton. Maddie and Cody chased him, but Zack ran into the road. A car honked, but it was too late. Zack had been hit. Cody and Maddie ran up to him as the car sped off fast.

"ZACK?" Cody screamed.

Zack didn't answer. Blood leaked from his ears, nose, mouth, and open wounds that were now on his body.

"Zack?" Cody yelled again as fresh hot tears fell from his eyes. Maddie was crying really hard too.

"Maddie? Are you alright?" Cody asked through his tears. Sirens where approaching.

"I-I-I'm fine. But, But I remember now. I remember everything. I remember Zack." She cried.

A/N- Okay, there's Chapter nine. I love it, I hope you guys will too. By the way, thanks for the criticism I am very glad you said that. I realize now how stupid it must have sounded.Lol. Thanks, and i'll be more careful in the future. Thanks guys. Chapter 10 will be here soon! Probably tomorrow!


	10. Coma

Chapter Ten: Coma

"How is he?" Maddie ask as Cody walked into the waiting room.

"He's in a coma. The doctor said it could be days, maybe even weeks for him to wake up." Cody said. Streaks on his face showed that he had been crying.

"Do you want to go home and wait or stay here?" Maddie asked.

"Let's just go home." Cody whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked seeing Cody's blank face.

"Yes, lets just go." Cody said with an irritated tone.

Cody and Maddie exited the Emergency Room. Minutes later a familiar face walked in. Kurt. He walked up to the clerks desk.

"I'd like to know which room my son's in, Zack Martin." Kurt said looking around as he wiped his chin with his hand.

"Room 43, just down the hall to the right." The women said looking at her computer.

"Thanks." Kurt said walking towards Zack's room.

He entered casually, like he was suppose to be there. But then again, there was nothing saying he couldn't be there.

"Hi son." Kurt said even though Zack's eyes were closed and he clearly could not hear him.

"I thought about what me, you, and Cody said, and I've realized something." Kurt said pulling a bottle of clear liquid and a needle from his pocket.

"If I can't be with you kids, then you won't be with each other either." Kurt said putting some of the clear liquid into the needle. He ejected it into the IV.

"Zack, since your never going to come out of this coma, I think I'll be telling Cody, so that we can mind old wounds. No one, and I do mean no one will ever find out that I'm the one that hit you, and they never will, so sleep tight. I'll visit again soon, and make your not waking up." Kurt said looking at Zack then exiting the room.

"This really sucks." Cody said walking into the Tipton.

"Why does all of this bad stuff keep happening?" Cody asked sadly.

"Friday the 13th?" Maddie asked

"Your not helping."

"I'm sorry Cody." Maddie said hugging him.

"Someone's knocking." Cody said realizing that Maddie wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, sorry." Maddie said.

Cody opened the door. He looked back into Kurt's eyes...

A/N- Okay, that's today's chapter. Expect Chapter Eleven tomorrow I guess. I hope tomorrow. I hope you like what I'm doing thus far, And I think this story will be going on for just a bit longer.Lol. Thanks for reviewing guys!


	11. The Lies That Bind

Chapter Eleven: The Lies That Bind

"Cody." Kurt said walking into the suite.

"I heard about, Zack, I'm so sorry." Kurt took Cody into his arms.

"Dad? Why are you here? How do you know?" Cody cried, forgetting that he had previously been so rude to Kurt.

"The hospital called me, I came as soon as I could. Cody, I have bad news." Kurt said pulling away from Cody.

"What?" Cody asked alarmed.

"Zack, he... Cody, Zack died tonight." Kurt tried to make his eyes produce tears, and to his luck it worked.

"What? How do you know.?" Cody asked as hot tears ran down his face.

"I just came from the H-H- Hospital." Kurt stuttered.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Cody cried hugging Cody.

Maddie was crying into a pillow on the couch.

"Cody, do you want to come with me for a week or so? Get away from this?" Kurt sounded sad and sorrowful.

"Maddie do you care? I'll be back soon." Cody asked walking over to her.

"No, go on sweetie. Have fun, or at least try too." Maddie cried and gave Cody a hug.

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Come on Champ." Kurt said as Cody entered his room to pack a few things.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Kurt asked when Cody awoke the next morning.

"I forgot to ask, when did you buy a house?" Cody asked ignoring Kurt's question.

"I bought her about two months ago. The band stuff was getting boring, so I dropped out of it." Kurt answered.

"Oh." Cody mumbled looking around him.

"So, how do you feel?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Do you really need to ask?" Cody asked abruptly.

Maddie woke up, and walked into the main part of the suite. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Maddie asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"We just wanted you and Cody to know that Zack is fine, and he is showing signs of betterness. He might even wake up today." The nurse said cheerfully.

Maddie opened her eyes wide and dropped the phone. Kurt had lied, and now Maddie was on to him.

A/N- Wow, I never planned this, but now I love this idea, and I guess you guys do too because I got alot of reviews for last Chapter. Sorry this one is late. And Thanks so much for reviewing, and please continue. Chapter 12 will be up soon! Thanks!


	12. Without A Trace

Chapter Twelve: Without A Trace

Maddie slammed the phone down.

"Why won't they answer?" She screamed. Kurt and Cody weren't answering the phone.

"Probably because he gave you the wrong number." She said to herself.

"I have got to find him!" She said grabbing her purse and leaving the suite.

"Dad, why hasn't Maddie called?" Cody asked walking into Kurt's house.

"I dunno buddy, but she hasn't." Kurt answered flipping through the channels.

"Can I call her?" He asked putting a basketball down.

"No! You will never mention her again." Kurt said angrily.

"Why? What's going on?" Cody asked, fear entering his voice.

"Because, You belong to me, no one else, just me, and you are never going back." Kurt said getting up to face Cody.

"Never going back? I never agreed to that. I'm going back to Zack!" Cody protested.

"You will never see that bastard again." Kurt said as his face turned red.

"What! How could you talk about him like that?" Cody asked as anger entered his voice.

"I hit him. I'm the one that ran him over. I'm the one who made sure he stayed in his coma. I did it to get you, and now I have you, and Zack will wake up and live with Maddie. Okay?" Kurt exploded.

"NO!" Cody yelled as tears ran down his face.

"I trusted you! I loved you. I believed you, and this is how you are? It really makes me wish you were just dead." Cody yelled.

"Well unlike your mother, I didn't go out and get myself killed. Okay!" Kurt yelled and hit Cody hard in the face.

Cody's blood mixed with his tears.

"You will stay in your room until I say you can come out. Now get in it!" Kurt yelled and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Cody ran into the room.

"There is not a Kurt Martin living in Wisconsin. I'm sorry ma'am." The police officer said to Maddie.

"Are you sure? He has his son...I need to find them Officer." Maddie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but he is the legal gaurdian. Does Cody have a brother?" The police officer asked.

"No." Maddie lied and ran out the door. She wouldn't have Zack taken from her too.

Maddie entered Zack's room. After setting with him for several hours, his eyes opened.

"Oh my god! Zack? Zack can you hear me?" Maddie smiled and hugged him.

"Where's Cody?" Zack muttered dryly.

"I don't Zack, he went with Kurt. And..."

"What?" Zack tried to scream.

"Zack, I am so sorry, but I promise you I'll find him. Even if it kills me, I'll find him." Maddie whispered hugging Zack...

A/N- Okay, there's today's Chapter. I hope every one likes it, It was kinda boring, but things will speed up, expecially now that Zack's awake. So please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you guys soooo much!


	13. Cuts, Blood, And Tears

Chapter Thirteen: Cuts,Blood,And Tears

"So, How does it feel to be home?" Maddie asked Zack as they came into the suite.

"I would normally feel great is Cody was here." Zack said sorrowfully.

"He'll be back soon. I will not stop looking until I find him." Maddie hugged Zack.

"At least you remember me again." Zack sighed.

"I don't understand how I could have forgotten." Maddie let him go and watched as he slipped into his room. She was falling in love, and it scared her.

"Why? Why did I have to go with him?" Cody asked himself as he ran a broken piece of glass across his forearm making his sixth cut.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Kurt yelled entering the room.

"Nothing." Cody lied pulling his sleeve down.

"Why did you do this?" Cody asked.

"Don't you want Zack too?" He pressed.

"Of course I do, but I can't have you both. There's no way I could handle Zack." Kurt said as anger rose in his voice.

"Well, I'm leaving, I don't want to stay here." Cody said looking away.

Kurt was so angry at this point that he ran into the kitchen, got a knife and came back into the room.

"You want to cut yourself? Do it the right way!" Kurt yelled grabbing Cody's arm. Cody struggled, but Kurt forced him to the floor. Kurt then held Cody down and begin making deep slashes in Cody's arms. Cody was screaming through his tears.

"Shut Up!" Kurt said. It only took three punches, and Cody was out cold. Kurt lifted the knife and looked at it. He felt pleased with himself as he left Cody lieing on the floor in his own blood. Cody was breathing softly.

"It's cold." Maddie complained as she and Zack walked outside.

"Well, get use to it, the subway is ten minutes down the road."

Maddie looked at Zack with love in her face.

"What?" Zack asked sheepishly.

"Zack there's something I need to tell you." Maddie said stopping Zack and looking him in the face...

A/N- Sorry for the double update, I just couldn't help it. I wanted to update again! Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow!


	14. Cry Help

Chapter Fourteen: Cry Help

Cody woke up in the floor. Dry tears and Blood ran on his face and arms. Although soar, Cody got up and slowly walked into the bathroom. On the bar, he saw a cell phone. Cody slipped it into his pocket, cleaned up, then went back into his room and shut the door.

"What?" Zack asked again looking at Maddie. They were back at the Tipton now.

"You said you'd tell me when we got back." Zack pressured.

"I think I love you." Maddie said slowly. Why wasn't it wierd for her anymore? What had changed her mind?

"Seriously?" Zack said as a grin spread across his face.

"Yes, really." Maddie said.

She hugged Zack and kissed him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Zack asked.

"You waited." Maddie replied softly as the phone interrupted.

"It might be Cody." Zack called running to the phone, forgetting everything he was talking about.

"Hello?" Zack asked excitedly.

"Zack? It's me, Cody."

"Where are you?" Zack yelled forcing Cody to stop talking.

"I don't know Zack, he won't tell me. I'm so scared. He hurt me. More than once, I thought he cared, but he doesn't. Zack he hit you. It was him. He also gave you some kind of stuff to make you stay in the coma. I'm so scared, Zack help me! He-" Cody stopped talking, and the phone clicked.

"Cody? Cody where are you? Cody!?" Zack yelled. Tears filled his eyes.

"He is hurting him Maddie." Zack cried.

"We'll find him Zack, I promise." Maddie hugged him.

It felt so right.

"What in the Hell are you doing?" Kurt yelled.

"Nothing." Cody said cowering down. "Please don't hurt me." Cody begged.

Kurt's eyes were wide and furious.

"How could you betray me?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.

"Get up!" Kurt yelled grabbing Cody by the hair and jerking him up.

"I am sick and tired of you! I hate you! Your just like your damn brother." Kurt spat.

"Dad, stop." Cody pleaded as tears fell from his eyes.

Kurt pulled a gun from his pocket.

"It won't hurt too bad." Kurt said aiming it at Cody.

"By the time your found, I'll be gone. And if you don't die I will be back.

Kurt pulled the trigger. Cody clutched his stomach, where the bullet hit, as he fell to the ground. His eyes closed, and Kurt left.

A/N- Chapter 15 will be up soon, thanks for reviewing, and please continue. Thanks! I love you guys!


	15. Fade Away

Chapter Fifteen: Fade Away

Zack watched as Maddie hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" He asked interested.

"The hospital. Cody's at the hospital. Zack, I must warn you, he's hurt."

"What happened?" Zack cut Maddie off.

"Zack he's been shot. But the nurse said he should make a full recovery in three or so days." Maddie added quickly.

Zack happier than he had been in a while jumped from the couch.

"Your were right Maddie." Zack said hugging Maddie. Her baby bump showed slightly.

Zack ran to Cody and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, and I missed you." Zack sighed. He was so relieved.

"I missed you too." Cody replied.

"Who did this?" Zack asked.

"Kurt." Cody replied dryly.

"We have to tell the cops." Zack suggested.

"No, Zack. We can't." Cody said.

"Kurt said that if I didn't die, he'd be back to try again. We can't tell the police, we have to run. Disappear, fade away." Cody whispered.

"Oh my god." Zack muttered, hugging his brother again.

Maddie came in smiling.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"A lot better." Cody sighed.

"How's the baby?" Cody asked.

"Fine." Maddie grinned.

Maddie had been raped two months ago, and now she was pregnant.

"So, you two will be going back to school soon?" Maddie asked.

"No." Cody said firmly.

"Why?" Maddie asked

"Kurt told Cody that if he didn't die, he'd come back and try again. We have to go. Fade away." Zack told Maddie.

Maddie hugged Cody as fear washed over her face.

Five days passed with no sign of Kurt, and Cody was going home now. He knew of Zack and Maddie dating, and had caught up with everything that had been happening. The trio went home and begin packing.

"My son is in here for a bullet wound." Kurt said to the women at the front desk of the hospital.

"Who's your son?" The women asked sweetly.

"Cody Martin." Kurt said dryly.

"Oh, he checked out two hours ago, I'm sorry." The women looked up from her computer.

"Thanks." Kurt said running out the door. he called a Taxi and got in.

"Next stop, The Tipton Hotel." Kurt smiled an evil grin. You could barely see the outline of a gun in his pocket...

A/N- I know that Maddie and Zack was hurried, I'm sorry about that.LOL. Chapter 16 should go up tomorrow. Um, Thanks for reviewing! You guys are great!


	16. Destination Death

Chapter Sixteen: Destination Death

Zack, Maddie, and Cody took one final look around the suite.

"We've had some great times here." Cody whispered.

"But now they are only memories." Zack said turning toward the door.

Maddie opened the door, but surprise struck her face when Kurts eyes met hers.

"Oh my god." Maddie muttered.

"Not even close." Kurt said, pulling out his gun and forcing Maddie to back into the room. Kurt shut the door behind him.

Tears instantly fell down Cody's face.

"Why didn't you just die the first time?" Kurt spat.

"Now I have to try again. Every time I try, it's more dangerous." Kurt continued dryly.

"Why are you doing this? Your their father Kurt. Your suppose to love them." Maddie questioned.

"I tried, but they didn't want me." Kurt grinned.

"And now they'll have no one."

"This is exactly why we hate you!" Zack screamed.

"Well, soon, it will all be over. Maddie, please leave." Kurt opened the door.

"No." Maddie said firmly.

"If you don't leave, I will kill you." Kurt raised his voice. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving these boys alone with you Kurt. I love them Kurt. Don't you understand? I would die for them. And if that's what I have to do, then so be it. But they are not going down without a fight." Maddie stood strong.

"Fine then, Have it your way." Kurt said. As he raised his gun, Maddie took off running and jumped at him. He shot just as she knocked the gun from his hands. Cody picked it up. Maddie let out a cry, tears fell down her face. Zack wanted to run to her so bad, but she was right by Kurt. She had been shot in the stomach.

"My baby." Maddie cried.

"Shut up!" Kurt kicked her.

"Don't touch her!" Zack screamed with rage.

Cody pointed the gun at Kurt.

"Oh please, your wimp ass doesn't have the guts to shoot me." Kurt said grinning.

"Wanna bet?" Cody whispered dryly and pulled the trigger. Kurt fell to his knees, then face down. Zack picked the phone and dialed 911...

"We are gonna let you boys go back to Maddie. What we are doing is illegal, but Maddie will be 18 in a year, and you boys will be celebrating your 15th birthday in three days, so... What you did took guts kid. You took down a very dangerous criminal. You killed him. He will never bother you ever again. We are so sorry about everything you've been through. Officer Jax said. Zack and Cody stepped out of his cruiser. The cop had brought them to the hospital to be with Maddie.

"Thank You." Zack whispered and shut the car door.

"How are you?" Cody asked as he and Zack went into Maddie's hospital room.

"I'm fine, but...My baby Isn't." Maddie started crying.

"I'm here for you." Zack said laying down beside her.

"Me too." Cody lay at her feet.

And they cried...

A/N- Okay, this Chapter 16. There isn't anything else I can do with this story, so there will only be two more chapters. Chapter 18 will end the story. I have chapter 17 and 18 planned. Chapter 17 will be up soon! Let's just say that I have one more surprise coming up. Well it isn't really big, but its an okay one. Thanks for reviewing. Please stay for the last two chapters! After this Chapter, I will slow things down, since I do seem to be moving so fast.


	17. Birthday Wishes

Chapter Seventeen: Birthday Wishes

"It's wierd that something as relaxing as a birthday party is even real anymore." Cody said as he, Zack, and Maddie walked back into the suite for the first time since the accident.

"I know." Zack smiled.

"It's been a while since you have smiled." Maddie said looking at Zack.

Maddie had recently lost her baby do to Kurt's vicious attack.

"Are you holding up okay?" Zack asked with his warm loving voice.

"As well as expected, I guess." Maddie looked at her feet.

"We have a party to throw. How many of your friends are coming?" Maddie asked changing the subject.

"Agnus, Max, Bob, Tapeworm, Janice, And Jessica. so, that'd be six." Cody answered.

Zack, Cody, and Maddie spent the next three hours setting the party up. The door bell rang, and Zack let the six friends in.

"Hello." Janice flirted with Cody.

"You call this a party?" Bob huffed.

"Where's the music?" He finished.

"Oh." Maddie said remembering the music and turning it on.

"Now that's more like it." Bob smiled.

"Get your filthy British hands off my Zack!" Agnus demanded of Jessica, whom was hugging Zack and telling him happy birthday.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jessica said sounding insulted.

"Girls, Girls. Stop. Agnus, don't you have an ugly contest to win?" Zack smiled.

"You know you want me Zack. Deep down, your heart burns for me." Agnus said then walked away.

"She's horrible." Jessica said disgusted.

"Tell me about it." Zack smiled.

Soon it was time for cake.

"Make a wish." Maddie told Zack and Cody as they looked at their cake. Fifteen candles covered the top.

Zack and Cody looked at each other then blew out their candles.

"What did you wish for? Maddie asked as the front door flew open. Carey stood there.

"Her." Zack whispered weakly.

"Mom?" Cody asked.

"No. No, I'm not your mom. I'm your Aunt. The one your mom doesn't talk to. I'm Sherry. Your mom's twin. I wanted to be here today. For you." She said walking to them and hugging them.

How could god get their hopes up, then rip it away that much faster?

A/N- Okay that's the surprise. I know it's lame. Thanks for reviewing! One more chapter, then that's it! Wow. This is the longest story I have ever written! Thanks!


	18. All We Have

Chapter Eighteen: All We Have

"I can't believe this." Zack told Cody as they got out of bed the next morning.

"I was so sure that was Mom." Cody whispered.

"Mom never even mentioned that her sister was also her twin."

"Where do we go from here?" Cody asked his brother as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"We have lost everything, Zack. I mean, after we lost mom four months ago, I thought I would never get through it. And really, I didn't." Cody finished.

"I didn't either, but I think Sherry will be sticking around so we have to get use to her. Her, and Maddie are all we have. Everything we knew is gone, destroyed." Zack spoke slowly.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?" Cody asked.

"Boys?" Maddie interrupted and walked in.

"Sherry wants to see you. She heard about Carey, and she wants to be there for you." Maddie smiled.

"I don't think we're ready for her yet. She looks too much like mom. How do we get past that?" Cody asked.

"We just do." Zack said firmly walking toward the door.

"Come on Cody, we have to do this. For ourselves, for Mom." Zack said smiling.

"Okay." Cody and Zack left the room.

"So, how old are you boys now?" Sherry asked setting across from them.

"Fifteen." Cody said trying not to cry.

"Oh. I have a son who is turning fourteen next month. Maybe you two would like to meet him?" Sherry asked.

"Yes, we would. That would be great." Zack said with a smile.

"Listen, I know this must be hard for both of you. I'm really glad that your giving me a chance to redeem myself. Thanks." Sherry looked away from the twins.

"I can't get upset right now." Zack said showing that he wanted a change of subject.

"Listen. There's one more thing you should know about your mother, before we stop talking." Sherry's eyes widened.

"What?" Zack looked up startled.

"Carey didn't die of natural causes. Kurt poisoned her step by step. It looked natural, but it wasn't. He called me and laughed about it. I'm so sorry." Sherry got up and hugged them.

"How could he?" Cody whined.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to move to my house? Maddie could come too. I mean, this place has so many bad memories." Sherry said.

Zack and Cody looked at each other, then at Maddie.

"I think it's a great idea." Maddie said to the boys.

"Okay then. Let's move. First thing tomorrow morning." Zack said looking up from the floor.

Things were finally going to be good again...

A/N- Okay. That's it. the end. Goodbye to the story. I was planning another story next, but if you guys want a sequel about Like at Sherry's house, i will. Just tell me in your reviews. Thanks for making this work so well. I love my reviewers. This story was a success because of you guys. Thank You so Much! The End.


End file.
